Blacephalon
Blacephalon is an extraterrestrial being and neutral minor antagonist in Newly Despaired: All Out War. Hailing from an unknown region of space, Blacephalon is a mysterious entity who has appeared in random places over the globe, before moving locations to the moon and residing there in order to devour the life energy of the children it brings. History Appearing Before Blanc In 9 BW, a four year old Blanc would be visited by the mysterious alien named Blacephalon. It would perform for her, and act friendly. It served as a guardian for her until 3 BW, when Blanc was 10, it disappeared and had supposedly gone missing after. To the Moon In 6 AW, two Scorpius agents by the names of Ritis and Sakae Katagami were sent to the moon to find out what mysterious activity was going on there. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Blacephalon and Jaz, a child in a spacesuit that seemed to have been living there. Ritis and Sakae asked questions about Blanc to Blacephalon, since she asked if it would return. Blacephalon seemed saddened upon hearing this, but refused to return to Earth. When Sakae discovered that Blacephalon had originally brought a group of children to the moon, and that all but Jaz had been drained to the point of death, Blacephalon became aggressive and attempted to kill the group. Sakae managed to drive Blacephalon away, and they escaped with Jaz. Blacephalon stayed on the moon, and watched as the ship left. Appearance Blacephalon is a colorful, humanoid alien. Its slender torso and wide hips are yellow with alternating blue and pink stripes. There is a white sphere in the middle of its body and another on its back in place of a tail. It has thin arms with white frills on its wrists and teardrop-shaped hands. The right arm is pink, while the left is blue. Each arm has a spherical bulge near the shoulder. Its legs are shaped like white high-heeled boots with curled toes. Each foot has a sphere on it: blue on the left and pink on the right. Around its neck is a white frill with a hole in the center. Blacephalon's head is a white ball with a multitude of pink and blue dots, which are a collection of tiny sparks. On either side of the ball are stars that are blue on the outside, pink on the inside, and have a yellow dot in the center. The head is not attached to the body and can be removed for use as a weapon. The color of the sparks and the color and shape of the stars change with Blacephalon's mood. Personality Blacephalon's personality is that of an entertainer and trickster at first, proven by its silly movements and various performances and abilities. However, it never seems to act out or become hyperactive, often observing things and planning carefully. It seems to be good with children, but this has been shown to be a false act in order to trick them into feeding it with their life energy. Relationships Scorpius: Blanc While Blanc appears to take much inspiration from Blacephalon due to their early meetings when she was little, Blacephalon disappeared without warning. Upon the discovery that Blacephalon was actually using her as a food source, it's unlikely it had real affection for her. List of Appearances * ''Newly Despaired: All Out War'' Trivia * Blacephalon is the fourth alien to make an appearance in Newly Despaired, following Ridley, Antonio Giordano, and Toru.